


Adeus, meu amor

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Inanimate Objects, Other, Treason
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Sentia-se tão bem naqueles momentos. Como se não existissem preocupações, como se não tivesse problemas. Como se pudesse trancar-se naquele quarto para sempre, sem ter de sair e enfrentar o seu quotidiano, feito só de pessoas que nunca iam compreende-lo, conhece-lo realmente.





	Adeus, meu amor

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Adeus, meu amor**

Wataru naquela noite estava cansado. Muito cansado.

E também muito de mau humor.

Kitayama continuava a queixar-se da maneira como fazia limpezas na sua casa, e ameaçava já até um tempo de reduzir o seu já fraco salário; Yokoo não estava muito preocupado, porque as ameaças de Mitsu nunca eram de entender-se literalmente, mas tinha começado a perguntar-se como teria efetivamente ganhado a vida se tivesse tido falta também daquele pequeno rendimento.

Suspirou, a entrar em casa e a fechar a porta com um gesto brusco.

Provavelmente, disse-se, tinha chegado o momento de pedir um aumento a Nikaido.

E se não estava disposto a ajuda-lo – não era que a situação económica de Takashi fosse muito melhor que a sua – podia desenhar-se o raio dum sinal a sós.

Olhou com ar desconfortado a cozinha, a tentar encontrar a vontade de preparar-se alguma coisa para comer; mas desistiu quase imediatamente, porque sabia que tudo o que tinha vontade de fazer era deitar-se na cama, descansar e desfrutar um pouco de relaxamento com o único que podia realmente compreende-lo.

Foi no seu quarto, a sentar-se no colchão e a passar devagar a mão no lençol branco.

Sorriu: não tinha manchas, não tinha desgastes devidos ao tempo, não tinha sombras na cor.

Claro, o novo detergente que tinha encontrado era uma despesa considerável, mas tinha-se dito que afinal valia a pena. Teria tido tudo para o lençol, também ir à falência se necessário.

Deitou-se, a continuar a mover a mão no tecido macio duma maneira mais lânguida, sem deixar de sorrir.

Sentia-se tão bem naqueles momentos. Como se não existissem preocupações, como se não tivesse problemas. Como se pudesse trancar-se naquele quarto para sempre, sem ter de sair e enfrentar o seu quotidiano, feito só de pessoas que nunca iam compreende-lo, conhece-lo realmente.

Não como ele.

Sentiu-se envolver, e como sempre deleitara-se na sensação suave na sua pele, no abraço quase sensual, a fechar os olhos e a saborear cada um dos momentos passados com ele, cada momento rodeado por esse torno cheio de luxuria, onde sentia o seus sentidos abandonar-se ao prazer que só o seu lençol podia dar-lhe.

Depois, tudo aconteceu num piscar de olhos.

Uma ponta envolveu-se ao redor da sua garganta, a apertar o agarre.

Yokoo levou as mãos em essa, a tentar aliviar o agarre, e a ter de desistir muito cedo, olhos ao facto que estava impossível.

“P-porque?” murmurou, a sentir os olhos molhar de lágrimas.

Depois tudo o que tinha feito, depois tudo o que tinha sacrificado...

Repensou no dia quando tinham-se conhecido, naquela loja de equipamento para o lar, lembrou como tivesse-se apaixonado dele à primeira vista, como tivesse-o levado para casa consigo, a jurar de cuidar dele para sempre.

De quando tinha-se arrancado o tecido, e ele tinha-se sentido à beira da desesperação, a tentar repara-lo como podia, a evitar fazê-lo sofrer durante a delicada operação.

Todo tinha estado desperdiçado.

Enquanto sentia a vida escorregar, acariciou devagar o lençol, a arrepender-se porque o seu amor não tinha estado suficiente para fazê-lo feliz, porque tinha-o levado a um gesto tão hediondo, tão extremo.

Fechou os olhos, para sempre, a dizer o seu adeus ao seu carrasco. Ao único amor da sua vida.


End file.
